La Casa Boluda - Argentinian Edition
by UnderratedHero
Summary: Un pibe, diez pibas: no lo cambiaría ni en pedo. Acompañen a Lincoln Loud y su familia, viviendo aventuras increíbles en la ciudad ficticia de Royal Woods, Buenos Aires, Argentina. Una parodia del show, con malas palabras, referencias boludas, y el encantador léxico de los argentinos que tanto quieren en el resto del mundo, ahreloco.


_Este fic contiene insultos y palabras feas. Si son chiquitos, no lo lean, pues. Y está lleno de referencias argentinas, así que tengan eso en cuenta._

_Escribí esto mientras miraba el partido de Argentina con Venezuela por la Copa América. Me parecía una idea bizarra que valía la pena intentar, aunque sea para joder un rato. Este primer capítulo es literalmente una parodia del corto "Bathroom break", el piloto de la serie donde Lincoln tiene un plan para ir al baño. Búsquenlo en YouTube si no se lo acuerdan, como para comparar y eso, si quieren. Ojalá les guste._

_Ah, y sólo para dejar algo claro: en este fic puteo a Macri (presidente de Argentina) y al movimiento de izquierda por igual, pero es todo en pos del humor. Yo personalmente odio a TODOS los políticos, sean del partido que sean, no tengo ni idea de a quién votar en unos meses, no hay ninguno que me guste. Así que no me salten enojados por la política porque no soy partidario de ninguno jajajaja.  
_

_Ahora sí los dejo._

* * *

**Una Casa Boluda:**  
**Piloto**

Érase una vez, en una hermosa ciudad de Argentina, una casita chiquita pero poderosa. Bueno, capaz que yo le digo chiquita y alguno se me ofende. "_Eh, ¡pero tiene dos pisos!_" podría decirme alguno. Sí, es cierto, la casa tenía dos pisos. "_Eh, loco, ¿chiquito le decís a eso? ¡Tiene un garaje y seis piezas, la puta que te parió, ¿sabés lo que deben pagar por impuesto a las ganancias?!_" Sí, eso también es verdad, era una casita con muchas habitaciones, sótano, ático, porche, jardín al frente y parque atrás. Es cierto, lo último que quiero es sonar insensible. Todos sabemos que hoy en día, en plena _**Macri**_sis, tener un par de heladeras Siam para dormir adentro debería ser considerado un éxito.

Pero he aquí la cuestión: la casa estaba ubicada en un buen lote de un barrio residencial periférico, un poquito alejado de las vill-EJEM, digo, de los asentamientos precarios, pero relativamente cerca del centro y de la Avenida Constitución, con los nuevos shoppings y cadenas de cervecería artesanal. Era una linda zona, y seguramente las dimensiones de la casa le harían creer a muchos que era amplia y comfortable.

Eso con respecto a la apariencia, sí claro. Pero adentrándonos en los muros y tomando nuestro rol como observadores omniscientes y todo poderosos (como si estuviéramos sentados a la derecha del Diego y del Comandante Ricardo Fort), descubriríamos la realidad real, las verdades verdaderas del porqué tan grande casa terminaba siendo chiquita. Y es la la casa pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a la familia Loud.

Abramos las puertas traseras y penetremos en este cálido y apretado recinto, disfrutando el placer de experimentar el confort de la cocina, pasando por el comedor, subiendo las peligrosas escaleras, salteando el pasillo (no nos spoileemos nada) y entremos a la última puerta hacia la derecha, donde un otrora armario se ha convertido en la habitación de nuestro gran protagonista, Lincoln Lionel Loud.

La habitación claramente no corresponde con las indicaciones del Reglamento General de Construcción (háganle caso al autor, estudia arquitectura y quiere que todo el mundo lo sepa, el muy forro), era súper chica y llena de pósters de Dragon Ball, los Caballeros del Zodiaco y Fortnite. Era pequeña, pero para su dueño, era todo un paraíso.

Dicho dueño se encontraba de pie, frente a la puerta, estirando sus brazos y piernas, preparándose para lo que prometía ser una increíble aventura. Con su cabello blanco, su camisa Lacoste (trucha, no original) naranja, sus jeans azules y sus Adidas blancas que usaba para estar en casa y como uniforme de la escuela, el pebete de once años mira a la cámara, adueñándose de la narración, que a partir de ahora va a ser en primera persona, acabando con el trabajo del narrador.

Otra víctima más de la crisis. Macri hijo de mil puta.

* * *

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron qué se siente vivir en una familia grande? Sí, sí, seguro se lo imaginan así re genial, con muchos hermanos para jugar al truco, partidos de fútbol sin parar, y torneos de play eternos. No digo que no eso no pueda pasar, pero sepan que no siempre es así. En mi caso, por ejemplo, yo, Lincoln Loud, soy el único pibe en una familia de trece. _¡Trece! ¡Qué te parece! _Perdón, eso me lo pegó mi hermana Luna…

Como les decía, soy el único varón entre once hijos. Tengo diez hermanas, y puede ser un caos. Mis viejos hacen lo que pueden, pero se imaginarán que vivimos bastante al límite. Nos peleamos, nos insultamos, nos cagamos a trompadas… Todo en buena onda, pero a veces puede ser muy complicado todo. Sobre todo cuando solamente hay un puto baño en toda la casa.

Estuve aguantando las ganas de ir al baño por dos horas porque mi mejor amigo y yo estábamos jugando al Fortnite, pero fuera de joda, ya no aguanto más. Tengo que ir al baño como sea, pero atravesar el pasillo es re jodido, uacho. En una familia tan grande como la mía, siempre tenés que tener un plan.

Es por eso que hoy les traigo Las Tres M Para Mear de Lincoln Loud: Moverse, Mentir, y cuando todo lo demás falla, Mandarlos a la mierda. Acompáñenme en esta aventura para echar un meo de 40 segundos y no ensuciar mis calzoncillos en el intento.

Preparado ya psicológicamente, abrí la puerta de mi habitación, encontrándome con mi hermana Luna. Luna la Rolinga, le decimos. Es fanática de Los Redondos, Viejas Locas, Callejeros… Escucha de todo un poco, menos cumbia y Arjona. Toca todos los instrumentos, desde la guitarra hasta la flauta de carne (no sé bien qué es eso último, escuché a mis hermanas mayores diciéndolo, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que Luna debe saber tocarla). La verdad que es una inspiración total. Yo soy malísimo con la música. En el colegio me enseñaron a tocar el Tren del Cielo con la flauta y nunca más. Cuando era más chico sabía tocar "La Farolera"; pero ya se me olvidó.

—Che, Luna, tocate un tema movidito —le pedí, buscando inspiración para mi misión.

Luna me miró, sonriendo como una tarada. Sus ojos se veían un poquito rojos, pero seguro es por el cansancio, ¿no? O capaz que estaban rojos por ese olor raro que había en el aire.

— ¡Obvio, amigo! —Dijo, tomando su guitarra, enchufándola en el ampli y preparando los acordes— ¡BUENO LOCO, SE VIENE EL POGO, TODOS CON LAS PALMAS ARRIBA, EH! ¡UNO, DOS, TRES! ¡_**NO LO SOÑÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_!

Con el histórico grito y la imagen del Indio Solari en mi cabeza, comencé a avanzar, esquivando por poco a Gaturro y Mendieta, el gato y el perro de la familia respectivamente. Continué con mi carrera, el objetivo siempre puesto en la puerta al final del pasillo, pero mi atención desparramada entre todo lo que pasaba cerca mío, no queriendo distraerme y cometer un error fatal que me costase el turno de usar el baño.

Siguiendo un poquito más, me crucé a Lucy, mi hermanita emo. Tiene ocho años, pero es re madura, y muy buena con la poesía. Estaba parada en medio del pasillo, y por un momento pensé que estaba practicando ser una estatua viviente. Le podía servir para ir a la peatonal y que la gente le tirase unas moneditas. Desde que Macri asumió las cosas se pusieron feas, o al menos eso dice mi hermana más grande.

El acto de estatua de Lucy se terminó cuando me acerqué, y trató de ponerse adelante mío.

—Lincoln, terminé un poema. ¿Lo querés escuchar?

— ¡Uh, me encantaría! —Le dije, y lo decía posta, a mí me gusta escuchar lo que escribe— Pero estoy medio jodido con los tiempos, ¿lo hacemos después, dale?

Y sin darle chances a que me conteste con una frase depre ni nada de eso, me alejé tan rápido como pude. La verdad, con una mano en el corazón, si hubiese sabido lo que me esperaba, me hubiese quedado a escucharla, aguantándome las ganas un rato más. Porque no hice ni dos metros antes de que mi hermana Luan se acercara, con una sonrisa malvada, dejando ver sus dientes con brackets. Tiene catorce, pero les juro por Messi que es re inmadura. Vive usando la computadora y habla con memes. Y lo peor de todo es que como ve muchos videos de YouTubers chilenos y mexicanos a veces habla en una especie de español neutro que me rompe los huevos.

— ¡Hola, Lincoln! —Dijo, sonando inocente y amable, pero hay que ser muy pelotudo para creérselo— ¿Qué le dice una pierna a la otra?

Ah, encima le encanta contar chistes malísimos sacados de Sin Codificar. Son muy malos, pero ella se piensa que son buenísimos, incluso si todos le decimos que se dedique a otra cosa. El chiste que acababa de hacer, por ejemplo, está quemadísimo, y yo ya me lo sabía.

—"La del medio se quedó corta" —respondí, esperando que eso bastase para que se callara.

Puso la cara en blanco, con la boca y los ojos abiertos, desviando la mirada al suelo y llevando una mano a su cabeza.

—Komo lo zupo —dijo, poniéndose en pose de meme antes de largar una carcajada, como si acabase de hacer algo genial.

No entendí qué era tan gracioso hasta que escuché un ruido arriba mío, y una trampa con una tarta de jamón y queso se activó, disparándola hacia mi cara. Ni siquiera pude reaccionar, me entró más fuerte que Krupoviesa al Rolfi Montenegro. Tuve que sacarme pedazos de jamón de la oreja, por poco, un asco total.

—Jajajaja, ¿en serio pensaste que te iba a hacer un chiste tan conocido sin tener otra joda preparada? No seas tan crédulo, McFly. Quedaste justo donde yo quería, en la zona: TU CABEZONA, JAJAJAJAJ. Uh, pará, la cagué, sonó re raro eso, jodiendo con tu cabezona. Ahre incestuosa, jajajajaja.

Decidí ignorarla y seguir adelante, sacándome los restos de Pascualina del pelo. Seguí yendo hacia el baño, pero en seguida tuve que tirarme a un costado, porque mi hermana Lynn se acercaba, gritando y zarandeando una bandera de River.

— ¡CHE BOCA VOS YA NO EXISTÍS! ¡PORQUE EN ESPAÑA YO TE VI MORIR! ¡CUÁNTA ALEGRÍA EN EL GALLINERO! ¡CUÁNTA ALEGRÍA EN EL MUNDO ENTERO! ¡POBRE BOSTERO, QUÉ SUFRIMIENTO, LLEVA LA PIJA DE RIVER ADENTRO!

Pasó por al lado mío y casi me golpea con la bandera. Cuando juega el Millo, se olvida de todo lo demás. Es buenísima jugando deportes, sobre todo fútbol, y es una hincha muy apasionada, medio termo, y le encanta cantar, alentar, y cargar a los hinchas de otros clubes. En mi familia mucha bola no le damos al fútbol. A mí me gusta Messi y la acompaño a ver los partidos importantes, como al final de la Libertadores 2018 en Madrid, que Boca se comió tres goles y TODAVÍA LA TIENEN ADENTRO BOSTEROS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Ejem, pero sí, Lynn se pone como loca cuando juega River. Menos mal que no estaba queriendo ir al baño, porque se tarda una eternidad en cagar. Por suerte el partido estaba por arrancar. _¿Arranca, o no arranca? ¡Siempre arranca con bujías Hescher!_

La vi pasar, pero justo cuando creía que quizás iba a tener el camino libre para ir al baño, mi hermanita Lola se acercó, con su vestido rosa y su coronita de princesa de Disney. Lola es complicada. Es re vedette. Le gustan los desfiles de moda, y bailar, y sacarse fotos y ser el centro de atención. Tiene diez veces más seguidores en Instagram que yo. No sé qué onda, es muy inteligente y sabe salir bonita en las fotos, pero por algún motivo es re garca. Medio mala leche. Por eso, cuando la vi acercándose con una sonrisa, se me subieron los huevos a la garganta.

— ¡Hola, Linky! ¿Me sacás unas fotos para mandar a ver si quedo en el Bailando del año que viene?

—Pero Lola, eso es para gente famosa. Al Bailando sólo van actrices o bailarinas conocidas, y aparte es un ambiente re feo, o sea, ¿para qué te vas a meter a que Pachano te putee y te pelees con…?

— ¡SACAME FOTOS O LE DIGO A PAPÁ QUE TE GASTASTE TRESCIENTOS PESOS EN SKINS DEL FORTNITE!

Saqué de inmediato mi teléfono, puse el filtro de embellecedor facial, y empecé a sacarle fotos a Lola, dándole indicaciones, motivándola, como si trabajase en la revista Gente. Le saqué seis o siete, pero Lana, su hermana gemela, se acercó corriendo, trayendo consigo la cosa más asquerosa que jamás había visto.

— ¡VAMOS MANAOS! —Gritó, sirviéndose un vaso de esa horrible imitación barata de Coca Cola— ¿Alguno quiere?

— ¡LANA! ¡EEW! ¡QUÉ ASCO!

—Daaaaale, bajate del pony, amiga. ¿No querés un traguito?

—Ugh, ¡no! ¡Yo nomás tomo agua mineral Villavicencio!

— ¡Un traguito!

— ¡SACÁ ESO DE ACÁ!

Las dos se pusieron a discutir, y viendo mi oportunidad para escapar, le grité a Lola que después le mandaba las fotos por WhatsApp, y retomé mi camino hacia el Inodoro Prometido. En el camino, Lucy se apareció de nuevo, utilizando la técnica de la teletransportación que yo me imagino debe haberla aprendido en el planeta Yadrat después de su batalla con Freezer, porque sino no me explico cómo hace para estar en todos lados. Me preguntó si ahora ya tenía tiempo para su poema, pero obvio le dije que no.

Seguí moviéndome, encontrándome con mi hermana Lisa, la pequeña genio. Estaba con su tablet mirando un programa de Adrián Paenza. Tuvimos una conversación, pero con una mano en el corazón, todos sabemos que nos chupa un huevo lo que pase con Lisa, así que salteémoslo.

Unos metros más adelante, mi hermana Leni estaba tratando de usar la aspiradora mientras hablaba por teléfono con una de sus amigas. Pobre. Leni… bueno, no es muy inteligente, vamos a dejarlo ahí. Y si hacer una cosa se le complicaba, imaginate cuando trataba de hacer dos.

—Ay, yo también boluda. ¡Mal, sos mi mejor amiga, boluda! ¿Cuándo nos juntamos? ¡Cuando vos quieras, boluda! ¡Yo puedo siempre! ¡Ay, yo te amo más, boluda!

Habla como típica chica de dieciséis años, pero es súper amable y buena onda. Lamentablemente, como les dije, no siempre presta atención a lo que está haciendo, y por estar hablando tan cariñosamente con su amiga, no se dio cuenta de que con su aspiradora me apuntó a mí. En un suceso donde las leyes de la física decidieron no actuar, casi me desnudó por completo, dejándome semi-en-bolas, con mis calzoncillos y medias como únicas prendas que quedaron protegiendo mi sexy cuerpecito.

Igual no me importó, porque ¡el baño al fin estaba frente a mí! Luna seguía tocando música de Los Redondos, pero yo estaba tan contento que por mí podría haber tocado "Y dale alegría a mi corazón" de Fito Páez. Mi pitito ya estaba dejando salir una gotita de la felicidad, listo para mear en tranquilidad.

Pero como un flash de luz, una figura amarilla, celeste y verde se cruzó por delante mío. Fue tan rápido que casi me choco con la nueva figura que se posaba ante mí, con sus brazos abiertos como el Cristo Redentor, y una mirada tan denigrante y juzgante como la de Jorge Rial.

Mi hermana, Lori, con su actitud soberbia y feminista, vistiendo su pañuelo verde y su actitud de izquierda que tanto nos molestaba en la casa.

—Bancá un toque, tengo que ir al baño —me dijo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Pero yo estaba primero!

—Pero yo NACÍ primero, pendejo. Dale, salí que me tengo que cambiar.

—Daaaaale, ¡Lori! ¡No seas mala!

—Lincoln, no rompas los huevos, bancátela y ponete ropa de paso, boludo, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tenés esa masculinidad tóxica de andar casi desnudo en frente de mujeres?

—No lo digas así, son mis hermanas, no tiene nada de malo.

—Ah, entonces como somos familia podés ser un maleducado tóxico, ¿no? Por actitudes como esas es que las mujeres vivimos oprimidas.

— ¡Dejá de decir pelotudeces, dale boluda, salí que me meo!

— ¡MACHETE AL MACHOTE! —Gritó, cerrando la puerta en mi cara, dejándome con mi vejiga a punto de explotar.

Desde que se volvió partidaria y militante de izquierda, Lori estaba mucho más… forra, por así decirlo. Y siempre trataba de enseñarme cómo vivir como un ser humano correcto, según ella, porque aparentemente el hecho de tener una pija entre las piernas me vuelve estúpido y maleducado por naturaleza. No sé de qué se queja, yo soy el más educado. Es ella la que vive tirándose pedos cuando se piensa que estamos distraídos.

Y ahora yo estaba pagando las consecuencias. Encerrado afuera del baño, con unas ganas de mear impresionantes, y sabiendo que Lori iba a pasar una eternidad pintándose las uñas, o cambiándose el tampón, o lo que sea que había ido a hacer ahí la muy hija de puta en lugar de hacerlo en su habitación.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, insultando al aire y sintiéndome a punto de reventar. Para empeorar todo, Lucy se me acercó, con su cara seria como siempre, y un papel arrugado entre sus manos.

—Ya no te queda otra. Escuchá mi poema, por favor —pidió, sabiendo que no me quedaba alternativa.

Ya la muy hija de puta me leyó un poema sobre el agua.

Oh, gota de agua dulce que te estancas  
En mi profundidad, de cuyo hueco  
interminablemente sube un eco  
que es como un vuelo de palabras blancas.

Oh, gota musical que me deparas  
el milagro ideal de tu caída,  
cáeme siempre, siempre que mi vida  
vive en el canto de tus notas claras

Por Dios, estaba a punto de hacer una laguna amarilla en medio del pasillo. Ya estaba, no había más que hacer, el impulso de mear era demasiado poderoso, no tenía salvación, no podía salir de aquella situación, la forra de Lori iba a hacer que me meara encima. Ni mis movimientos, ni mis mandadas a la mierda habían servido, todo estaba acabado. A diferencia de Lily, yo no tenía pañales para disimular mis accidentes, mis hermanas me iban a cargar hasta el día que me muriera, no había nada que…

Lily… ¡Ya sé! ¡Ahora era el momento ideal para la segunda M, mentiras!

— ¡Lori! —Grité, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi hermana mayor me escuchara desde dentro del baño— ¡Lily agarró tu foto del Che Guevara y la está masticando!

De inmediato, la puerta se abrió, y una Lori desesperada por el sentido de pertenencia y adoración que sus prácticas socialistas la habían llevado a adoptar salió disparada y gritando hacia el living de abajo, buscando salvar esa foto del revolucionario guerrillero que Lori había querido tatuarse sin que nuestros viejos la dejaran.

La vi escapar hacia el piso de abajo, y noté que todas mis hermanas me veían con grandes sonrisas en su rostro.

—Se lo merece por sorete —dije, sabiendo que Lola no me iba a mandar al frente con mis papás por insultar a Lori. Siempre nos insultábamos entre todos.

Ellas celebraron, contentas por ver a nuestra hermana feminista engañada y superada por el intelecto masculino de su hermano menor. Esto te pasa por querer enseñarnos "lenguaje inclusivo", rubia pelotuda y la re-feminista concha de tu lora de izquierda.

Y así, _chiques_, es cómo logré llegar al baño a tiempo. Mis calzoncillos cayeron de repente, y todavía no había levantado la tapa del inodoro cuando empecé a sacar el chorro, y una sensación hermosa me inundó de la misma forma que yo inundaba la porcelana. Fue espectacular, amigo, no hay nada como descargarse después de aguantar por tanto tiempo.

Lo malo fue cuando Lori se dio cuenta de que le mentí y, enojadísima, entró al baño para putearme y cagarme a trompadas, justo cuando yo me estaba secando la verga. Ese día aprendí una importantísima lección, y esta es la moral del capítulo, niños:

Más de tres sacudidas es paja.

* * *

.

.

No hay excusa para este experimento idiota. Fue una cosa del momento. Si no les gustó, mil disculpas por hacerles perder tiempo con esta tontería jajajaja. Y si les gustó, no sé, denme sugerencias para adaptar otros capítulos de la serie a formato argentino. Tiren ideas, lo que se les ocurra.

Nos vemos, chiques. Suerte a todes. Les amo, muchaches.


End file.
